Life is strange Max's role reversal
by flamecom
Summary: I'm not best at naming. In this story Max is punk and Chloe is shy and distant person. What if it not was Max's fault why did they not keep touch what if it was Chloe's for not answering Max's letter. Because that Max becomes punk. When they later meet in Arcadia Bay what will happen? Story discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got this idea lately when I played Life is strange again. Originaly this was gonna be different but I read opposides story and got more ideas. Before you rant to me and say that I stole his or her idea I had that idead that Max is punk and Chloe is hipster before I read that story. But I decided that Chloe will not be hipster or punk.

Couple things you have to know before you read this

Max is punk.

Chloe is shy and distant person.

Max will get revind powers still.

There is no storm.

Other things will be told in story.

Chloe's pov

Chloe was shy and distant girl. She had no friends since Max moved to Seattle just soon after her father died. She was now heading to bathroom after she again got bullied by Victoria Chase.

I went to bathroom and then looked mirror.

Why do I always get bullied I asked herself.

But then when I thought that day could not get any worse.

Who is here? Oh if it isn't Chloe who always is so pathetic.

Just stop it Victoria!

Then she pushed me to back of bathroom. You know where Max took butterfly photo. And then she said: If you don't want to get bullied stay here and nobody will see you.

Then she left.

I started to cry. But I stopped soon after door opened.

Okay Nathan it's cool everything will be fine you are the boss. You own this school if I wanted to I could blow it up. So what do you want.

Chloe saw red haired punk stepping in. Her hair was clearly dyed to red not that her hair is naturaly red. She had piercing in her ear and nose. And tattoo but Chloe could not see it because it was under her jacket. She was dressed as punk.

Then she said: You know why were here now let's talk bidness.

I got nothing for you.

No you got hell lot of cash!

Thats my family not me.

While they were talking you know same as in life is strange episode 1. Chloe looked at girl she looked simular. Then Chloe got out of her mind when Nathan aimed gun at girl then shot.

Max's pov

But this hapenned again and Chloe forgot what happened but she remembers it way you know that I seen this before way.

Max thinked what the fuck just happened. Probably my life is repeating again and again after I died. She still desides to not fuck with time. So she does everything same as before. When Nathan aimed gun at me I heard fire alarm so I thought just fuck it with messing with time. I kicked him to balls and then said.

Don't touch me ever again! Then I runned away.

Chloe's pov.

When I set fire alarm I kinda freaked out. Because I felt that I saw that moment but only different thing was that she died. Only to be greeted by my stepdad.  
Unlike in games Chloe respected David she knew that he just wanted to make Joyce and her happy he was just bad to show it.

Chloe didn't you hear fire alarm.

I had to use bathroom girl problem.

Chloe I know when you are lying what really hapenned awnser me now.

Okay okay. But I don't think you are gonna believe it. I saw Nathan Prescott pointing gun at some red haired punk girl.

Wow Chloe we have to tell principal about this if what you just said is true.

Then Principal said that David has to shut down alarm.

Then he stopped me saying that is there something I wanna tell to him.

I knew that if I would not tell to him David would.

I saw Nathan Prescott pointing gun at some red haired punk.

Nathan Prescott are you sure.

Yeah it was him. Are you gonna bust him?

Chloe this is serious accusation. But i'm glad you bring this information up. I will talk to mister Prescott in my office. Now go join the other students.

I went to parking lot to think things that happened. Who was that girl. How deep trouble I got now when I told about Nathan. I did not see how quickly time passed.

Chloe Price. You gonna tell me everything you saw in bathroom or you gonna regret it.

All I did see was you pointing gun at some red haired punk.

So you saw something and you gonna regret that you saw it.

Then he started to attack her.

Then car was just leaving from parking lot I shouted for help.

Then there came that same red haired punk.

No way you shit again.

She then punched Nathan to face. Then Nathan fell to ground. We quickly went to her red pickup truck.  
Then I realised who this red haired punk was it was no other than Max.

Max is that you?

Yes it is me Chloe.

When Chloe realised this was Max. She then thought herself how much she had not change in outer look.  
Her face was same as with paralysed Chloe from game. She had not dye her hair. She had boring grey clothes.

Then Max said: You probably are not glad to see me?

I'm glad to see you Max. What makes you think that I'm not?

The fact that you did not awnser to my post cards that I send you from Seattle.

I was sad about my father being gone.

No excuse for not awnsering my last letter that I sended you 2 years after your father died.

I'm sorry. But Max why are you in Arcadia Bay I haven't seen you as Blackwell student.

We moved back here 2 years ago but I didn't tell you about that because it's not like you would give shit about it!

I would Max.

Bullshit! You do not care about me at all.

Max...

Lets go to my place. Maybe we could hang out again like kids.

Then Max putted tape on. And it was horible rock music it killed my ears.

When we went to Max house it looked nice. And when she oppened door she said.

Great folks are not here i can meditade.

What do you mean by "meditading".

You know what I mean.

When we went upstairs I knew immediately which was Max's room. Door where was sing wrong way bitch.

Then she oppened door and we went inside. It was mess. Room had punk posters and grafitis. There was tube tv and hifi devises. I didn't reconize anything that it would be Max that I knew until I saw polaroid camera.

This is your camera.

Yeah I havent took photo with this thing in years.

Then she took weed.

Please Max say that is tobacco.

Of course it's not. Nowdays I only feel happy when I smoke weed.

What happened to you?

You happened! You never god dammit replied. I thought you hated me!

Max I'm sorry.

Well I need some private space while I meditade so go look at house downstairs.

I went downstairs. Then I thought how piece of shit I was for not awnsering Max's postcards.

Okay first chapter is here. I say it's not best but it's okay. Review, favorite and follow.  
Second chapter will come in one or two weeks. Unless this story will be total flop like one of my stories I published it 1 or 2 months ago only 2 views. But I will do second chapter in one or two weeks if I get 10 views at that point. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well second chapter is here. My first chapter if you ask me sucked I'm honest.  
Also story was gonna be originaly different that's why there were some mistakes.  
And I sometimes put some references because I could not explain what happened or where it is better. Also I'm not from country where english is native language so my english can suck. I also did first chapter late at night that's also why it had mistakes. I will upgrade that chapter in 1 or 2 days to better. I promise this chapter will be better than first. I have to also think time when I release the chapter because from my country to Usa time differense is 7 hours.

Chloe's pov N/A thanks EvniChan for teaching me how to use that. If you would ask me I would like to do second person story where there is just what they speak But it violates FanFiction site guidelines. I don't wanna get another story removed one was enough.

I looked around Max's house downstairs. It was nice. Then I saw bunch of pictures. There were labels.  
2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2013. These were family photos after they moved to Seattle. In 2009 Max looked like Max. She smiled she looked happy but then I decided to cover the smile and saw that Max's smile was completly fake. 2010 photo Max looked still like Max. Expect that her expression was little more angry.  
Then 2011 photo. Max's hair was only little in front dyed to red. She did not have punk clothes or piercing yet.  
2012 photo. Holy shit 2011 Max got makeover. She looked like exatly today. She did not have jacket now. She had completly dyed red hair. Black tank top. Nose piercing. In 2013 there was only Max's parents picture.

I decided to look other things in downstairs.

Max still eats same cereal as I at least somethings don't change.

I looked at 50 inch flat screen tv. And just looked around. I saw drawer. I saw there a note. It was Max's dad there was picture of 13 year old Max. In note there read I want my Max back. I felt bad for them. Maybe Max would not act this way if I would reply. But I now stopped snooping and went to Max's room. She still was "meditating".  
She had taken her jacket off. Now she had black tank top only. Her tattoo was just flames and vines.  
So you were done of your snooping

Pretty much yeah. Your house is nice.

No everywhere else in this house is shit expect my room.

We have different tastes Max. So Max when did you start smoking joint?

Since I was 17 years old. I wanted to try once and then I got hooked to it.

You should stop you know.

Not only my parents lecture me but you too.`

Max you maybe should start listen your parents. Its not healthy Max.

Lets stop this talk about joint Chloe please?

Then song changet to some punk rock music.

Turn volyme to maximun.

I turned volyme to maximun.

Cmoon loner can't dance.

I can't dance Max. I havent in many years.

Max is that you again!?

Dammit its dad turn it off.

I turned it off only to Max father to shout to Max from downstairs.

Max we have to talk.

Not now.

Max its now. I will come to your room right now.

Hide Chloe.

Why should I hide? Is it bad thing that I'm here?

Just hide.

Max I'm coming in 3...2...1.

Okay okay.

Max who are you with?

He was pointing at me now.

Don't you remember Chloe.

So you got together now. I always hoped you would get together. Chloe this is things you might not wanna see or hear do you mind?

Is something wrong Chloe is here dad?

If you want Chloe to see us arguing then no there is nothing wrong that Chloe is here.

So what do you wanna talk about?

Our money has been dissapeared a lot. Did you steal it.

Off course not. I would not steal your money.

Hey is this crass Max?

Its not mine its from Chloe.

I had to choose should I take blame or not. But before I could say anything.

Max I know when you are lying. You know getting crass is not cheap. I think I found one who stole money from us. If I see you smoke anymore crass I will tell to police about it. Is it clear?

Yes dad.

Good. I'm sorry Chloe that you had to see this.

Max then started to leave. She went to downstairs and said to me:

Do you want ride to your house?

Sure Max.

Ill wait you at garage.

Ryan I'm sorry for not replieing Max's letters. I did not know how much it did hurt him.

You don't have to be sorry for that. Just seeing you and Max together just makes me happy.

Max has been trouble to you right.

Yeah she has. In Seattle she was in many fights.

When did Max start to become punk?

2010 she started to become. For first she only listenned punk music. Then she later started to become one.

I think I should go to with Max now.

Sure see you later.

I went to garage. Then I took passanger seat. She putted tape and played punk rock music while we were heading to my home. When we finaly arived. I looked my house which was only half painted. I thought that if I had met Max when she moved here what kind our life would be. I left vehicle Max did not.

Don't you wanna go with me?

Are you sure that I should go with you?

Just come with me.

We went inside. Nothing had change in five years besides tv. We went to my room. There were only bed and my hifi devises and my old laptop.

Chloe your room is boring. But it needs only couple grafitis and punk posters.

Forget it Max I will never become punk like you.

Yes you can all what you need is tattoo, blue hair, piercing and punk clothes.

Sorry it aint happening.

So what we gonna do?

Wanna go downstairs?

Sure.

When we went to downstairs. Door oppened and David Madsen stepped in.

What is she doing in my house!? David shouted.

Can't I hang out with friend?

Chloe we need to talk private.

We went to garage. Then he started talking.

How the heck you know her?

She used to be my best friend until she moved to seattle 5 years ago.

If I were you I would not be around her. She smokes drugs and maybe even sells drugs. She is bad influense for you.

I know but I just wanna hang out with her.

You can but if she offers you drugs even once you will not meet her ever again! Is that clear?

Yes it is.

I went to my room. Max was waiting there. She looked pale. I think she heard me and David.

He is right I'm bad influense for you.

Please Max I havent got any friends since you left don't leave me now.

Who said that I will leave you. And trust me i won't touch to drugs near you.

Okay Max if you say so.

Okay here is second chapter. If you ask me much better than first for first chapter will come in 1 or 2 days.  
And review, follow and favorite. Also tell in review that did you like my idea or that was this better than first. But signing out now. Have good day. 


End file.
